New Missions, New Meanings
by Topaz Chocobo
Summary: The title says it all. Our four male heros from Final Fantasy VII goes on another adventure (FFT style) but the missions they take on have a whole different meaning than what meets the eye. Chapter 1 is up.


_A/N: - _Words of Warning

This fan fic is rated R due to Cid and Barret's language. If you're sensitive to this kind of language then I suggest that you don't read it. Although I try to use as little profanity as I can, none of it is edited out or censored. Anyway, you have been warned.

_Disclaimer - _I don't own Final Fantasy 7. SquareEnix does. I only own a copy of the game and this story. As always constructive criticism is greatly welcomed and flames will be tolerated. Please R&R and enjoy.

_**New Missions, New Meanings**_

_By: Topaz Chocobo_

Four males burst from the door of the pub as they made a full out run down the street while being chased by several unhappy patrons. They weaved through the crowded streets of Kalm as they way their way to the inn at the far end of the town. They all pushed their inside while quickly shutting the door. Their pursuers stood just outside the door of the inn as them questioned other civilians about the 'suspicious-looking characters' that they were chasing. Not wanting to be seen by their 'hunters' the four exhausted males stepped back from the window and made their way to the lobby and slumped down in the couches before the fireplace.

"Next time you want to get someone angry make sure they can't run very fast," said a rather tall husky dark man as he gave his comrade a rather rough push on the shoulder. The young blonde haired man nearly fall off the couch.

Due to his appearance the man of thirty seven years old may have been mistaken as leader of the strange group of characters, even though he is the rightful leader of the rebel group called AVALANCHE. Barret Wallace was very tall and burly, with large, well-managed and trained muscles that bulged under his dark brown skin, thick like leather and firm to the touch. His face was firm and well structured, and he had a small black, well trimmed beard around his mouth, and black chopped hair on his head. He wore a torn brown vest and green baggy pants, and extremely large brown boots, but what was most amazing of all about this man was that on his right arm there was a large gun. His hand was completely gone and in its place was a gun (a gunarm if you will), grafted onto him so he could use it as a weapon. He laughed at his friend as he noticed that he had caught him off guard.

"Barret's right. That damn chef almost got me in the back with his fucking butcher knife," said the other man across from they on the other couch as he picked up a pillow and threw it at the blonde's face. He clearly didn't see it coming and was hit dead square on the nose as his head jerked back in surprise. He and Barret laughed heartily at the blonde's annoyance while the fourth young man sat quietly with his legs and arms crossed. He merely stared at them as they made fun of their friend.

After the man settled down from laughing he reached up to his goggles on his head and pulled down a cigarette from the box that was above his left ear. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter and proceed to light his cigarette. At first glance, Cid Highwind may have been another candidate for leader of the rebel group. Cid is an exert pilot and mechanic from Rocket Town which is obviously shown from his goggles, scarf, and large gloves that he always wear. His messy blonde hair was slicked back with grease and his eyes were a brilliant turquoise colour. He wear an oversized blue jean jacket and green trousers and brown leather combat boots which he propped up on the coffee table over his spear as he exhale some more smoke from his cigarette.

"Perhaps the villagers were just upset that you ate and ran without paying," suggested the fourth man finally speaking since they left the pub. With his arms still crossed over his chest he kept his golden claw hidden from view within his crimson cloak, as he tilt his head to the side a little allowing his long ebony hair falling in front of his crimson eyes, the man said nothing more. The very few people in the inn who saw him steer clear from where he and his companions were, his dark appearance and the large gun holstered at his hip telling them that he's not one to mess with. Although the man's appearance may seem intimidating, he really isn't someone dangerous. He won't hurt anyone unless he's threaten by another. But even with his pass as a Turk when he was around thirty five years of age, Vincent Valentine still strike terror into the heart of others, even with his looks alone.

"Perhaps, but I meant what I said. Their food taste like crap. I ate better food back when I was in SOLDIER," said the blonde in annoyance. The blonde's name was Cloud Strife and he looked no more than twenty one years old, making him younger than all the rest. He wore a strange purple outfit like some sort of uniform, with a large black belt around his waist to keep it in place. The top half of the suit clung tightly to his body like armor, while the lower half below the belt was much more baggy and free, tucked into his black boots. There were no sleeves to his suit, but over the young man's left shoulder there was a curved plate of metal with blunt pikes sticking out of it, like shoulder armor, and tied around his left wrist was a black amulet with circular slots filled with colorful orbs in them. Resting on the side of the couch was his sword which was extremely wide and thick to cause massive damage. He had a sheath for it on his back. He had a head of spiky blonde hair, and it was fair to see that he looked rather attractive, even though he had a cold and uncaring expression. The most eye-catching feature about him was his eyes. They were a pure stunning sapphire blue color, and they almost seemed to glow through darkness as he looked over to Barret expectantly. His mako blue eyes met with Barret's brown ones.

"But enough about that. Did anyone hear about any interesting missions we can take up?" Cloud asked anxiously. He was really sick of sitting around and doing nothing. Ever since the Meteor incident two years ago when they made it their glorious mission to rid the world of Sephiroth, so that the world would be a happy place once again, there haven't been much need for heroes anymore. And even though they were given a generous large sum of gil so that they would never have to work again for as long as they lived, they were pretty restless and preferred to continue fighting because that was all they were good at. And let's face it, they were still young and not too interested in settling down yet. They became mercenaries every since.

But the rest the gang did decided to settle down. Tifa moved to Costa Del Sol and opened a bar there. She lives in the villa that Cloud bought there from awhile back. After reviving Aeris (A/N: all it took is a Phoenix Down and a Life spell ) she decided to stay in Midgar with her mother and look after Barret's daughter, Marlene, for him. Nanaki, or Red XIII as the group calls him, returned to Cosmo Canyon and became a guardian there. He also said that while hunting in the Ancient Forest one day he encountered more of his kind there and decided to raise a family. Yuffie returned to Wutai with a majority of the groups Materia and started a shop were she sold what she found (or stole) on the journey but when she sold out she decided to 'go searching for more goods to sell'. She also told the group that they shouldn't be surprise if the see her on the road again. They heed her warning. Everyone still had their PHS so they were also able to keep in touch with one other. And Cait Sith was long ago shut down by Reeves who is now President of Shinra and leader or Midgar.

Vincent decide to travel again because he rather not go back to sleeping in his coffin again, and besides, the sun is giving his pale skin a nice tan color. Soon after the Meteor incident Barret went to Corel and gave the town most of his money so that they can finish repair. The townspeople were so forgiving that they asked Barret to become mayor but he declined. But he did promise to return someday with Marlene so that she can see her hometown again. But right now he had other things to take care of. Cid went straight to Rocket Town as soon as the threat of Meteor was over. He first intentions was to ask Shera to marry him but he couldn't go through with it. So he simply told her to wait a little longer for him. And she did. She was very patience with Cid and never questioned his motives. She simply agreed to wait on him upon his returned. Cloud on the other hand couldn't simply tell Aeris or Tifa to just wait. He merely went about his own business and called them on PHS every once in awhile to see how they were doing but that was it. He couldn't bare to see them face to face again, especially Aeris. It was too much for him.

"Midgar is rebuilding the plates that we destroyed and the slums below. We can go see what that's all about," offered Barret. He considered this for a second then added, "Naw, betta not. Don't won't to risk getting Marlene and Aeris kicked out the city if they're seen with a terrorist." Cloud nodded. He wasn't up to seeing Aeris anyway.

"I heard that there was a cat stuck up in a tree around here somewhere. Maybe we aught to go help it," said Vincent. The others stared at him. He met with each of their gaze. "Sorry, it must be the beast within me talking," he stated. Cloud slightly shook his head at his friend while Barret rubbed his temple.

Cid took one last puff of his cigarette before exhaling again and tossing the remains into the flames of the fireplace. "Well," he began, "I heard about them damn Shinra soldiers are still willing to suck this planet dry of Mako energy. Heard a rumor saying that they're building a new reactor over Mideel, that town that was destroyed by that damn WEAPON. I mean, can you believe that?! After all this shit that has been happening and those motherfuckers are still trying to kill off the planet!! Didn't they learn anything from all this shit?!" he nearly shouted as he pulled out another cigarette and began to light it.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend closely and hugged the pillow tightly. "You may be right, but is it possible that they may be after something else?"

"Not likely," said Barret in a cold tone. "You know how the Shinra are; they're always after something. They know that the Lifestream running under Mideel has a large supply of Mako energy and that's what they're after. I say we stop them at all cost."

"I agree," replied Vincent in a low voice, "But is it possible that they may be gathering the energy for other means? We know now that is impossible to get to the Promise Land." Everyone fell silent as they pondered about the question. It was true that it was now impossible to reach the Promised Land. Whenever someone went into the Lifestream they emerged with Mako poisoning, complications that screwed they up mentally which Cloud has experienced himself from a while back when he had entered the Lifestream with Tifa. Was it possible that they were collecting Mako energy for other reasons? If so, what for?

Cloud stood up and tossed the pillow to Cid who caught it easily but dropped his cigarette in the process. He grabbed his sword and slipped it in its sheath on his back. They others waited patiently for his orders.

"Right, the reasons for why they're building this reactor are unknown, but I figure on finding them out. We're heading to Mideel. Are y'all ready?" Everyone stood up in unison and shouted, "YEAH!!"

"Alright, let's mosey!" And at that Cid threw the pillow back in Cloud's face which sent him stumbling backwards and falling onto the couch once again.

"You dumbass! I though I told you to say 'Move out!!' Fools never learn..."

_Author's Note:_

This will be my 1st continuing fan fic so I want to know what y'all think of it so far. If you like this story let me know and I'll continue it. I really only wanted the male characters to appear in this one (not a sexist or anything considering that I'm a female myself, I just like the male characters better ;). If you think I should turn this into a yaoi fic let me know and send pairings, I'm open to all suggestions. T.C.


End file.
